Microprocessor design typically aims at providing high processing speed with as little power consumption as possible. In reducing power consumption, microprocessor design aims at reducing power dissipated across different components of an integrated circuit (IC). Specifically, power dissipation includes dynamic power dissipation and static power leakage. Dynamic power dissipation is due to, for example, clock signal oscillation and/or charging and discharging of capacitors in the IC. Static power leakage is typically due to current leakage through transistors even when they are turned off.